Phantom Thief Blacktail
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Meiko Sakine has always been a criminal, but with a twist: she's a human with a cat tail. No one knows her secret, but just what happens when one blue-haired idiot needs a home and sees something he shouldn't have?
1. The Tail of a Woman

The dark night sky loomed on that Friday night. Meiko Sakine sat in the bar, legs crossed. Across from her, behind the bar counter, was bartender Kaito Shion and her friend and owner of the bar, Haku Yowane. Meiko reminded herself of the news report she had heard earlier.

"Phantom Thief Blacktail has been around the area lately," Kaito warned, shaking Haku's new bottle of sake.

"Oh, she's probably on the streets right now. A human with a cat tail would normally have been found by now, though." Meiko replied.

"I dunno, Meiko. She could be in here right now." Kaito said cautiously. Haku shivered.

"Maybe she _could_," Meiko purred.

"Is that your way of seducing me?" Kaito asked. "Because if it's not, I'd say you're Blacktail herself."

Meiko giggled. "Outrageous! I wouldn't be a kitty girl in a thousand years!" she laughed, tucking her black tail under her dress.

"Okay..." Kaito replied.

"But what if she is in here?" Haku asked.

"My dear, she's not going to be in a bar. Have you _ever_ seen an animal drink sake?" Meiko asked.

"Well, no..." Haku replied.

"Then there you have it!" Meiko assured, her tail flicking back out. It made the sound of a whip, causing Haku to jump.

"What was that?" she asked.

Just as Kaito came out from behind the bar counter, Meiko's tail was tucked back in.

"Probably just-" Meiko paused dramatically. _"Phantom Thief Blacktail!"_

"Meiko, stop!" Haku pleaded.

"Haku, I'd always protect you from Blacktail. I'm sure she wouldn't rob you or Kaito or any of your workers." Meiko said.

"Okay..." she replied.

Kaito was behind the bar counter again. "Anyways, thanks for the drink!" Meiko said as she perfectly stood up and walked out.

"See you later!" Haku called.

Meiko walked down the street and to her house. She yawned, then shut her sharp teeth. After unlocking her door and shutting it, her tail flicked out. She was lucky her cover wasn't blown in the bar, because she would've died. She meowed, then walked over to kitchen to cut up fish. As the Phantom Thief Blacktail, she could keep a good cover. Meiko sliced the fish's head of, then slid it into the trash, doing the same with the tail. She popped pieces off fish into her mouth one at a time until it was gone. She sat on the couch and watched the news.

"Reporter Yukari Yuzuki live in the Crypton area. Phantom Thief Blacktail is still in our district. Please be aware of her. She is wanted dead or alive in all six districts, with a reward one million. Back to you, Iroha." the reporter said.

"Ha, my tail is worth a fortune!" Meiko snickered, whipping out her tail. "Come and get me!"

Meiko walked into her room and laid on her bed, curling up. The white-stained tip of her black tail rubbed against her bare legs, making her purr. That night she fell asleep, smirking.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: So, how do you like it so far? Sorry this chapter is short, I'm trying to make you interested. Plus, chapter two is going to be longer. If you don't get it, a backstory is also going to be next chapter. Review and you get a chibi Phantom Thief Blacktail/Meiko! RnR!**


	2. Angry Haku, Sad Kaito, and Nervous Meiko

Meiko stretched her body. She didn't want to wake up, but it was for her own good. Her skin felt hot, her bare body touching the mattress of her bed. Her tail was flattened on the bed, needing to be stretched too. Meiko got up and yawned. She walked from her bed to her closet and picked out a knee-length red dress. Black lace was trimmed on the edges and she had a special ribbon to hold up her tail. She ran to Haku's bar and sat down.

"Hiya!" Meiko called. Most of the bar ignored her, but Haku and Kaito waved to her. She sat at her usual seat. "So, Blacktail didn't get you?" she asked Haku happily.

"Nope!" Haku replied cheerfully.

"Well, Blacktail robbed me of something." Kaito grumbled.

"What?" Meiko asked.

"My home. I can't afford to live there anymore, so I'll have to find somewhere by tomorrow." Kaito replied.

"Kaito, I'm so sorry..." Haku said sorrowful.

"Oh, it's fine. I can find a place." Kaito replied as he waved away her comment.

Meiko didn't steal his home...only his sake! But still, this was her friend, losing a warm place to live. A frown played her face. She sighed.

"Kaito, are you sure?" Meiko asked. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to move in with me? I mean, you can be with me for free until you have the money."

"Meiko, I'm fine," Kaito replied. "I have my ways."

"Okay, but don't make me say I told you so." she said, sighing. "Anyways, just give me some sake."

"Sake at eleven AM?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me," Meiko replied.

Kaito sighed, then grabbed a glass hanging from the ceiling to pour sake in.

"Hey Meiko, has Phantom Thief Blacktail robbed you yet? It seems like she would've gotten you by now, no offense." Haku asked.

"No, surprisingly. I dunno," Meiko replied.

In the back of the bar, drunken men started throwing glasses and passing sake around. Haku clenched her fists, ready like a hungry lion about to kill.

"OH, YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Haku screamed as one of the men started chucking the glasses at the one thousand dollar TV installed inside.

Meiko knew this type of Haku. The rage-inducing, karate-kidding, pissed off side of gentle and quiet Haku. She ran over to them and made a blood-curdling scream force its way into their ears. Haku went full-out Homer Simpson on the man that threw the glasses at the TV, squeezing his neck until he turned blue.

"Haku!" Meiko yelled, grabbing Haku's arm to stop her.

Haku loosened her grip on the man, giving him time to run out of the bar. The other about ten men had fear in their eyes and ran out after the first man. Haku's bloodthirsty eyes turned into her normal cherry red ones, and she sighed.

"It's nice letting out your emotions sometimes," Haku said, a hand on both of Kaito and Meiko's shoulders. "You guys should try sometime."

"Anyways, weren't we talking about Blacktail?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah...wait, Meiko, I have a question. Last night you said Blacktail _wouldn't_ target either of us, though now my house..." Kaito trailed.

"You never know, Kaito." Meiko replied, having the urge to let down her tail.

"I guess you're right." Kaito said reasonably. "Hey, remember Miku Hatsune? I heard she knows Blacktail. It'd be kinda interesting to see her tail."

"The tail is black, but the tip is white. A foot and a half long." Meiko told him. Haku and Kaito gave her suspicious glances. "Just a theory!" she added quickly but nervously. "I gotta go!"

Meiko ran out of the bar and onto the street. Had she blown her cover back there? She was nervous that they (especially Kaito) were getting onto her. She shivered of the thought of being locked up in prison. No nice warm bed, no Kaito or Haku, no Kaito to serve her sake...she felt miserable at the thought. She shook her head. Meiko remember when she was a little girl and her love for kittens. It only made her life awesomer when she learned about her tail. But there was no family to support her, making her become "Phantom Thief Blacktail" around America. But it was only to support herself, not for fun. Could people just not see her side of the story? At least she bought a house afterwards, or else she would've been dead. Meiko zoned out, because next thing she knew, her face mashed into a pole.

"Damnit..." she cursed, feeling her head. She meowed in pain, then her vision became blurry.

_Well, I'm screwed..._

Meiko luckily got to her house in time to plop onto the couch. She took her tail out of the ribbon and hit it like a whip onto the couch. After a few minutes, she walked into her bedroom and changed into capri jeans and a red T-shirt. Her tail was tucked into her right pant leg because, sadly, they didn't make capris for human-cats. Her doorbell rang, and she opened the door to a familiar blue idiot, carrying a big box.

"Hiya!" he said cheerfully.

"Look, we're making rules." Meiko said coldly.

"Then let's begin," Kaito suggested, setting down the box he was carrying.

Ten minutes later, the list of things were done. "Here are the requirements," Meiko began. "I have the bathroom from seven to eight AM. If you need to be in there, knock first. Don't go wandering into my bedroom without warning me. You sleep on the couch. If you need to eat, holler. Any more?"

"Nope." Kaito replied. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to Meiko's right pant leg.

She panicked. "What do you need to know?" Meiko shot back.

"Okay, but you have to help me pack." Kaito said.

"You're really trying to send me to Hell, aren't you?" Meiko asked.

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"But you can't hate me. I'm your roommate."

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: And...done! By the way, the title is inspired by the cover art; the Project Diva module is "Phantom Thief Black Tail" (minus the ears). So, reviewers got the chibi Meiko! Yay! Speaking of cats, mine kept interrupting me while writing this chapter. It's really hard when they're clawing on your door and trying to eat your wires (I'M TALKING TO YOU FALCON) (Fisher is a good kitty). So, another chapter for all. RnR!**


	3. The Idiot, the Cat, and the Secret

"So, is everything clear?" Meiko asked her guest, both sitting on the couch.

"Yeah...but the guest bed is comfy, right?" Kaito asked.

"Are you kidding?! Hell yes!" Meiko replied.

"Okay!" Kaito said. "Putting things away: check! What time is it?"

"Ouch, ten PM. We were setting up your room all day." Meiko said.

"Look, a Blacktail report!" Kaito exclaimed, pointing to the TV.

"Hello, Yukari Yuzuki again and tonight Phantom Thief Blacktail's bounty has risen up. The reward is now fifty million." the reporter said.

"Not much tonight," Kaito pouted. Meiko snickered, then stopped when Kaito stared at her.

"Here, I'm gonna get my PJs on. You can get yours on in your room." Meiko announced.

Meiko walked into her bedroom and tapped the red dresser. She kept her T-shirt on and took off her capris, letting her tail once again free. She laid in bed, thinking about her day.

_I went to the bar and was acting suspicious, Kaito moved in, and I had a boring day. Sounds as good as pie to me. I hope it's almost ten thirty-five, because I want to go to sleep quickly. In the meantime, Kaito moving in feels a bit odd. I've never had a boy stay here before, so it's overwhelming, confusing and terrifying._

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, tucking her tail under the covers on the bed.

Kaito walked in. He was wearing plaid dark blue pajama pants and a plain cerulean T-shirt. His matching blue hair was ruffled and he looked tried.

"Can I sleep with you? The guest bed is cold and the couch isn't comfortable." Kaito asked.

Meiko thought for a moment. Let the idiot sleep in here, or send him to his room...she wasn't that cruel. "Sure, as long as you don't kick in your sleep." she replied.

"And I'm guessing _you_ don't kick in your sleep?" Kaito asked playfully.

"Is sake the same as wine?" Meiko retorted.

"No," he replied.

"Then there's your answer!" she said.

Kaito got under the covers, luckily not on Meiko's side of the bed, because her tail would give away. Meiko forgot about him for the first ten minutes of her sleep, that is, until warm arms hugged her. Her eyes shot open as she saw Kaito hugging her. Suddenly, her face inched towards his. She started to turn as red as her T-shirt as their faces kept getting closer, until they came to and ultimate stop. Meiko wanted to scream at him, though she didn't.

_There's no use fighting it. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

Meiko hugged Kaito back and the two stayed like that for the rest of the night. The next morning, at seven fifty, Meiko woke up. She wasn't hugging Kaito, which was a relive because she only had five minutes to shower and five to dry her hair and tail. She was also lucky because Kaito was dead asleep. She ran (quietly) into her bathroom and got into the shower. She tried hard not to purr at the water, just so Kaito wouldn't hear. She then thought of something:

_What was Haku thinking after I left?_

Kaito hadn't said anything, and around him, her act was decent. But Haku, what did she think? She hissed at herself and got out of the shower to blow-dry her fur and hair. About five minutes later, she realized something else:

_I don't have towels in the house._

She again hissed and stepped out of the bathroom. Kaito was still asleep, just enough time to do other things. She didn't like dealing with casual clothes and her tail in the morning, and a dress would seem a bit...childish, maybe? Meiko walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for herself and the idiot. She hummed a tune she heard on the streets as a child and cereal tumbled out of the box. She started to sing songs from the radio and pancakes landed on plates.

"I'll go get dressed now!" Meiko said aloud.

Her tail swaying side to side, Meiko was about to turn the corner and into the hall when something tumbled onto her. She looked up and saw the idiot.

"Get off me, pervert!" Meiko yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were about to get dressed, let alone be _naked!_" Kaito protested.

The two got up looked each other. Meiko tried to hide her tail behind her leg as her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, what's your deal?" Kaito asked, thank God still in his pajamas.

"I showered and made breakfast." Meiko replied.

"Why aren't you wearing a towel?"

"Because, you don't know my deal."

"Just tell me!" Kaito whined.

"Then tell me I didn't rob you of your home." Meiko replied.

"Huh?" Kaito asked, looking very confused.

"Just tell me!" Meiko hissed back, mocking Kaito.

"You didn't rob me of my home," Kaito replied nervously.

"Good," Meiko purred, letting her tail into view. "Now, you can't tell anyone."

"How do I don't know you're joking?" Kaito asked.

"Feel it, I dare you to." Meiko answered, turning around.

Kaito wanted to say something perverted, but held back. He put his hand up to the fur and felt it. Well, more like pulled it. Meiko let out a painful meow.

"Haven't you ever had a cat as a kid?!" she hissed. "I mean, I only stole your sake bottles! I don't see why a bounty is put over my head if I stole things to live! No one knows my side of the story. The story of a poor girl with a tail, who has no family. Nobody to accept her." She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Meiko," Kaito said, hugging her. "You do have people who accept you. Haku and I. Look, I won't tell Haku anything that happened. Still, you should get some clothes on." He wiped her tears.

"You know what I look like naked now. I guess there isn't a point in getting any on now." Meiko replied, burying her face into his chest. "As long as you don't say or do anything perverted."

"You don't know how hard it is not to." Kaito replied playfully.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Done! Yay! I need conflict here anyways, and the pairing pretty much says itself.**

**Review Time!**

**Children of Light: I know, Kaito's a bit of an idiot. He's a hypocrite. xD**

**RnR!**


	4. Bar Troubles with Friends

Meiko was finally dressed up, and so was Kaito. Kaito hid behind the corner of the door to Meiko's bedroom, worried that he might do something perverted on accident again. He was wearing yet again a blue T-shirt and khaki shorts.

"So, what did you get dressed in?" Kaito asked before turning the corner to find Meiko.

"Beige shorts and red racerback tee," Meiko said as she let Kaito see her outfit.

"How'd you get your tail so well hidden?" Kaito asked.

"I actually _didn't_." Meiko replied, showing her tail flattened up to her leg. "I need help tucking it in."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Kaito asked.

"Stop asking questions!" Meiko replied. "It's hard not having my ribbon or my dresses for a casual day."

"Here, maybe if you just wrap it around," Kaito suggested, tucking the tail inside her shorts.

"Thanks, pervert," Meiko both hissed and thanked.

"That's not perverted! I was just putting your tail away!" Kaito protested.

"Now _that_ just makes it more perverted." Meiko replied, facepalming.

"Here, we're going out." Kaito said, yanking Meiko's arm and running through the front door.

"What the hell?! I never agreed on going out with you! You didn't say anything about me being your new _girlfriend_!" Meiko ranted.

"I meant going _outside_. We're going to see a friend of mine." Kaito explained bluntly.

The sun was shining that Sunday, not a cloud in the bright blue sky. Meiko had sharp eyes on, making sure she didn't hit another pole. Kaito explained on the way to meet his friend that his name was Gakupo Kamui, and Gakupo had other friends with him. Meiko groaned at the thought of more idiots. That thought made her zone out and hit a pole.

"God damnit! I hate poles!" Meiko hollered after collapsing.

Kaito lift her by her arms. "Looks like you won't be a pole dancer. That _ass_ will come to waste." he said as he smirked.

"Yeah, pervert." Meiko replied sourly. "I see this pole has a sign, not a stripper. Where are we?"

"The place where Gakupo is. Luckily, this place is closed only for us." Kaito explained. "Mikuo Hatsune's bar. Mikuo is dating Haku."

"I heard there's good sake here," Meiko said, recovering from the pole incident.

Kaito opened the doors of the bar to reveal one table filled with some men and a man behind the bar counter. A teal-haired man was wiping out a glass and laughing. There were two blondes, one with banana bangs and laughing, the other with his hair down and looked older. There was a green-haired man, his front strands longer than the back. Finally, there was a purple-haired man whose hair was tied into a long ponytail.

"Kai! I see you brought your girlfriend!" the purple-haired man called.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kaito replied, blushing.

"God, I hate poles...and asswipes..." Meiko muttered.

"Then who is she?" the teal-haired man asked, joining in.

"Well, she's, well," Kaito tried to say something, though words were choking him.

"He serves me sake and lives with me." Meiko explained. Every man gave her an "oh".

Kaito and Meiko sat across from each other in the booth. "Okay, the teal idiot is Mikuo, the perverted blondes are Len and Leon, though Leon's the old man, the green kid is Gumo, and the purple 'samurai' is Gakupo." Kaito told her. He turned his attention to the guys. "This is Meiko."

Multiple rants were heard from the men. "I am a samurai!" - Gakupo

"I'm not an idiot if I run a popular bar!" - Mikuo

"Not a kid!" - Gumo

"We're not perverts!" - Len and Leon

Meiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "How do you know these idiots?" she asked Kaito.

"We were all on the same baseball team as kids," Kaito explained.

"Awww! How _cute_!" Meiko replied.

"And you _still_ sound drunk." Kaito said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Mikuo asked impatiently, as if he'd been there for five minutes.

"The lady would like sake." Kaito replied bluntly.

"Okay, I'll go pour it," Mikuo mumbled.

Meiko felt a hand on her thigh and looked up. If she remembered clearly, this was Leon. She guessed he was the bigger pervert. His hand moved under her thigh.

"Stop it, _pervert_!" Meiko yelled, slapping his hand. "First the idiot, now you!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kaito protested.

"I was naked though! If you hear that I'm getting dressed, you retreat!" Meiko replied.

"I didn't know you were naked!" Kaito retorted.

"Looks like someone did something _dirty~_" Len sang.

"You're not in this!" Kaito and Meiko screamed at him in unison.

The two kept bickering until Mikuo brought all the drinks to their table. The four men at the table stayed out of the conversation until Leon said something perverted, earning a slap from Meiko.

"Look, I think I can help." Mikuo said. The cat and the bartender went silent. "Say one thing about the other person that doesn't include this morning's happening."

"Meiko, you are really nice for saving those men from Haku killing them the other day." Kaito said. Mikuo's eyebrows raised curiously.

"Kaito, you sleep-cuddle." Meiko said.

"Eh?" Kaito asked nervously.

"You cuddle in your sleep." Meiko repeated.

Kaito blushed. "I do?" he asked.

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Well, you hugged me and almost kissed me." Meiko replied, her cheeks tinted rose.

Kaito looked down. Meiko started slapping the others for teasing Kaito. Gumo said that they'd make a great couple, earning a hard slap. Leon got perverted, also earning a hard slap.

"You guys _must_ be dating," Gakupo declared. "I mean, you've slept in the same bed and Kai, you've seen her naked. Two and two, Kai. Two and two..."

"We're not dating!" Meiko screamed. "You guys don't know the full story! He moved in because he lost his home to some stupid bank. Then, he slept with me for a stupid reason and I allowed it. Lastly, the naked thing is a whole accident because I don't have towels for multiple reasons!"

"Mei, calm down!" Kaito pleaded, the guys giving him looks of fear.

"Oh fine..." she mumbled, drinking the last of her glass. "But tell these idiots what happens when I'm pissed. I'm pretty sure they don't want to find out."

Meiko felt many emotions. Anger from the men, relive from Mikuo's little counciling session, and a bit of lust (A/N: The source is obvious, though! *wink wink*).

"So, Kaito, why are we here?" Meiko asked calmly.

"Well, why are we here?" Kaito asked Gakupo.

"Len has something stupid to say to us." Gakupo replied. The table (including Mikuo, excluding Len) groaned.

"I'm getting married!" Len announced.

"To who?" Meiko asked.

"Miku Hatsune!" he continued proudly.

"My _sister_?!" Mikuo screamed, smashing one of the sake bottles on the floor in the process.

"Yep!" he replied.

"I'm gonna kill you, Len Kagamine!" Mikuo hollered, about to go Homer Simpson on Len.

Meiko got up and beat Mikuo to it. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tightened her grip until his face almost turned as blue as his hair.

"Dude, she's the female Darth Vader," Gumo whispered.

Kaito pulled Meiko back and forced her to let go of the bar owner. She sat down. Her amber eyes stared into cerulean, emerald, amethyst, and icy blue eyes. A pair of sea green ones laid on the floor, in terror.

"How do you _live_ with this girl?" Gumo asked, earning yet another slap.

Meiko cleaned up Mikuo's mess (the shattered glass) and dumped it into the trash. A Blacktail report came on, saying the bounty was worth more. Meiko laughed, then seeing the men staring at her.

"Mikuo's fidgeting!" Meiko lied while laughing, pointing at the young bar owner.

"Sadist!" Gumo yelled.

Meiko sent him a glare of murder, her amber eyes almost burning. Gumo quickly looked away in fear. Meiko calmed herself down, then helped the bar owner up.

"Sorry for almost killing you," she told Mikuo. "You're a lot like your girlfriend."

Mikuo brushed off his shoulders, then stepped back behind the bar counter. Meiko sat back in the booth and started to talk with the guys.

"You know, you and Kaito are made for each other." Gumo said.

"You're testing my patience," Meiko growled through gritted teeth. Gumo stopped.

"But seriously, you guys should go on a date!" Len teased.

"We're just _friends_!" Kaito protested, probably for the fifteenth time that afternoon.

"Admit it," Gakupo said, then whispered into his ear. Kaito turned as red as a tomato after Gakupo stopped whispering to him.

"No!" Kaito replied.

"Kai, just do it." Gakupo dared.

"I said no!" Kaito retorted.

"C'mon!" Leon joined in.

"Did you not hear me, old man?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not old!" Leon protested.

"Yes you are, geezer." everyone said in unison.

"Here, Meiko," Mikuo said, grabbing Meiko's arm and taking her behind the counter. "They just need to talk about something important, and I don't think you'd be happy hearing it."

Meiko turned pale. "That idiot would tell them...I hope he isn't..." she muttered.

Screaming was heard from Kaito. "Pervert! Why would you ever say that?!"

Gumo said something, then Kaito said, "Oh, fine. But if it goes uncontrollably wrong, you're to blame."

Mikuo let Meiko free. Kaito took a deep breath. "Mei, how would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Cliffhanger? Maybe. So, I'm having this really long and funny conversation with TurtleCat through PM. IT IS HILARIOUS. Anyways, Kaito asked Meiko on a date! Will she say yes, or no? Let's reply to reviews now!**

**Children of Light: Conflict had to be made, plus he was getting onto her. But the first time (the fall), Kaito didn't mean to. It was just supposed to be a simple shocker (minus the shocker). As for this chapter, it's a different story...**

**So next chapter will be a bit of a filler. Sorry, my babies! (Did I really just write that? DID I REALLY JUST WRITE THAT? It sounds awkward for the first time, let me tell you.) RnR!**


	5. A Date, a Friend, and a Pole

When Meiko tried speaking, nothing made a sound. She sensed something fishy would be coming, but she didn't think it would be this! As Meiko kept trying to say things, one by one each man smiled (except Kaito, who was trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears). Meiko then hugged Kaito. Gumo said he thought it was cute, getting a slap on each cheek.

"Jeez, you really love harassing me." Gumo said. He leaned back, his hands on his cheeks.

"Nah, I pity you this time." Meiko replied, putting her hands up.

And slapped the top of his head.

* * *

"Those guys are so perverted," Meiko said as she and Kaito started the journey home.

"Yeah, I don't see how I can meet with them but at the same time not get disturbed." Kaito replied.

"So, when's this little date of ours?" Meiko asked.

"Huh? You agreed?" Kaito asked, stunned.

"Yeah! I just couldn't get the words out, so I gave you a hug." Meiko replied, embarrassed. She looked down and quickly looked up to luckily see no pole. "And the stripper joke, I think it'd be hard for a cat."

"..."

"Kaito?"

"..."

"Kaito?"

"..."

"Awww, you look adorable when blushing!" Meiko cooed as she looked up at Kaito, who was trying to find a way to hide his cheeks.

"D-do not!" Kaito fired back.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"I'LL BITE YOUR HAND IF YOU DON'T AGREE!"

"Fine, you win." Kaito mumbled.

"Anyways, did the guys dare you to do it?" Meiko asked.

"Well, yes and no." Kaito replied. "I-I've, well, I, I've always kinda, well,"

"Oh." Meiko said.

"Okay, so, watch out for that pole five feet from you."

"Eh?!"

"Joking!"

"Oh you little..."

"Hey, look! We're home!" Kaito cheered as he pointed to Meiko's house.

"Saved by the house...you _HAD_ to pull the house card? That is just stupid!" Meiko started to rant.

She opened the door and walked into her house. She was going to go kill Kaito, but they still needed to go on a date. She decided to pull her tail out of her shorts, spinning around as it was let loose.

"You're just making me jealous now." Kaito said.

"Trust me, people make me jealous because they don't have a tail to work with." Meiko replied. "You have work today, you begin in five minutes."

"Oh crap!" Kaito yelled as he raced into the guest bedroom.

Meiko put her tail back in her shorts. "I'll be at Haku's if you need me!" she called.

She raced out the door and down the street with happiness. Why did she even feel this way? In the movies, the main character would be terrified if they went on a date with another character that likes them. But to only make things more awkward, Kaito lives with her. To make it perfect, the main character falls in love with that one character who asked them on the date and they get married and have little children and they live happily ever! Meiko walked into yet again a metal pole.

"God damnit! I am going to really damage you!" she yelled.

A boy with silver hair came out of a building on the side and pulled her into it.

"I'm guessing you know her?" Okay, a mysterious voice.

"Yep." That was definitely Haku.

"Yeah, I met her today too." Mikuo? Meiko then remembered. He was Haku's girlfriend.

"Who is this little sh- I mean _idiot_ who dragged me in?!" Meiko cursed.

"Dell, my little brother," Haku replied as she stood Meiko up.

"Hey, Mikuo, Kaito's been acting a bit out of character since I agreed to the date. He's been blushing a lot and stuttering. What's been happening?" Meiko asked.

"How long have you been going to the bar?" Mikuo asked.

"Two years. Why?"

"About one year ago, Kaito came into the bar all happy. Now, we know he's always happy, but this was even _happier_. He walked into the bar all happy and was talking about this girl named Meiko Sakine. If I'm not drunk, I'm pretty sure that's you. He's been talking about you ever since, saying things like how adorable you are and how pretty you are. If I was Kaito, I could probably see more reasons." And with that, Mikuo finished as Kaito burst through the doors and got behind the counter.

"Sorry Haku! I was just meeting with- Mikuo?" Kaito exclaimed.

"If you forgot, I have a girlfriend." Mikuo replied sarcastically.

The two bickered for a while until Meiko stopped them both. Kaito, for the rest of the time, followed Meiko around like a puppy dog. Suddenly, familiar voices were heard. Well, one was familiar.

"PERVERT ALERT!" Mikuo yelled, only having some attention from the customers.

Len and a tealette walked into the bar. "And this is Meiko, Kai's girlfriend," Len said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kaito growled.

Meiko walked over to the tealette and gasped. "You're so pretty! Len has to be lucky to have you! Such a beautiful young lady!" Meiko kept saying amazing things about the tealette as she giggled.

"Thank you! I'm Miku!" the tealette told her.

"Hey, I know this is off-topic, but Kaito said you know Blacktail. Is it true?" Meiko asked.

"Well, only as I child. I don't remember her name, but I remember she showed me her tail. I was kinda shocked, but I supported her through it. We grew up and we didn't see each other any more." Miku explained.

_Miku, welcome back._

Meiko leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Long time no see, isn't it? I've missed you."

"Meiko? It's you?" Miku asked.

"Yep."

They hugged for some time, then smiled. Meiko's day stayed as normal as possible until after hours. Kaito, Haku, Mikuo, and Meiko talked for some time until one thought popped into Mikuo's head.

_Miku's childhood friend was also named Meiko. The one with the tail. But it couldn't be...Meiko Sakine?!_

Mikuo fell back from his chair. Haku rushed to him and Meiko and Kaito stared at him.

"Y-you're her! Miku's friend! T-the one with the tail!" Mikuo exclaimed.

Meiko and Kaito looked at each other, then Mikuo. "I was bound to tell them anyways," Meiko told Kaito as she shrugged. "Yeah. I'm Blacktail. And Mikuo, that's why I don't have towels in my house. That's why this morning's chaos was a big deal. Haku, that's why I said neither you or your workers would get targeted."

"M-Meiko, y-you are...her?" Haku asked.

"Yes, Haku. I should've told you guys earlier, though. You see, I stole to live. If I didn't, I would be dead." Meiko replied. "But promise me you won't tell. I kinda still want to eat and sleep for a long time."

"Okay, but don't tell Miku or the guys I fell out of my chair. They'd be laughing their asses off if they heard that." Mikuo said, standing up.

Meiko pulled out her tail. "You think cats are agile, but they're very prone to hitting poles."

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: I hope this was a good way to end this chapter! I realized that Kaito was actually going to sleep on the couch, but instead Meiko set him up on the guest bed. *facepalm* I can be really stupid sometimes. It's sad because I want to post so many stories at once, but I don't like being an archive hog...anyways, Meiko agreed to Kaito's date and others know her secret. The question: Is her secret safe when she goes on the date? Review time!**

**Children of Light: I just wanted it to happen because I really think deep down Kaito can be a love-sick puppy. He's good to work with because he's sometimes labeled as a pervert, but he can also be smart with perverted ****_friends_****.**

**RnR!**


End file.
